1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun shade stands and, more specifically, to a shade stand with a swirling type canopy having multiple canopy support tubes that spiral downwardly from the top of an upright tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various sun shades, but neither teaches nor suggests the unique swirling canopy and the optional semicircular top canopy of the present invention. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,469 issued on May 24, 1966, to George H. Peake describes a collapsible hyperbolic paraboloid umbrella consisting of four equal lengths of frame members having articulated coupling means at the corners. The frame members have struts connecting their midpoints to a collar with pivot wings on a mast. The struts also have connecting braces from their midpoints to the tip of the mast with similar pivot wings. A second embodiment (FIG. 7) pitches one side up and the opposite side down by using lockable sleeves on the struts. Other embodiments employ corner struts (FIG. 8) and a single center strut (FIG. 8). The collapsible hyperbolic paraboloid umbrellas are distinguishable for lacking any suggestion for a swirling type umbrella configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,232 issued on Jun. 6, 1989, to R. James De Rosa et al. describes a fold-up umbrella wherein cloth, canvass or plastic panels are supported in a fan-like horizontal fashion by ribs mounted on a telescoping standard. The umbrella is folded like a fan with straps provided on two ends for wrapping the folded umbrella. The bottom of the standard is tapered for mounting in sand and the like. The fold-up umbrella is distinguishable for its fan-like folding and opening construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,231 issued on Jun. 6, 1989, to William R. Peterson describes a portable, collapsible fan-shaped beach shade. A telescopic pole has a pole cap at its upper end to support the shade having an opening in the center and a gap between ribs reinforced with two stabilizing bands- The bottom end has a spear shaped ground spike for placement in the sand. The beach shade is distinguishable for its fan-like construction and required stabilizing bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,699 issued on Feb. 28, 1984, to Tilmann Schultes et al. describes a sunshade suitable for positioning in a balcony with a fan-like shade supported by five struts of which the outer two and center struts have two spreading struts and an opening bar. Clamps on the center strut and the main vertical tube secure the shade in an inclined position. The sunshade is distinguishable for its limited inclining positions and use in a balcony.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,522 issued on Feb. 27, 1912, to George Savage describes a rectangular sun and rain protector made of a waterproof fabric supported by two end bars and a crossbar which pivots in a vertical plane on a telescopic upright stake secured in the ground. The sun and rain protector is distinguishable for its limitation for inclining a planar canopy in a vertical plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,797 issued on Dec. 3, 1996, to Allen E. Rogers describes a foldable canopy support having two or four square canopy segments for use on a boat, a bench or free-standing. The corners of the tubular frame are hinged for folding. Similarly, the side leg members have bi-folding hinges. The canopy is supported perpendicularly from a vertical mast which can have clamps or rollers at its bottom end. The canopy support is distinguishable for its reliance on a planar canopy and a folding aspect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,067 issued on Aug. 15, 1995, to Peter James et al. describes a rectangular sun shade for attachment to outdoor furniture by a clamp or inserted in the ground with the clamp. The sun shade can be inclined on the upright arm. The sun shade is distinguishable for its planar configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,583 issued on Mar. 17, 1998, to Phillip D. Kennedy describes a service umbrella with a magnetic base for mounting on a metal object for shade while working outdoors. The circular magnetic base has a pair of semicircular pin support members which support an adjustable arm support attached to a two-section umbrella pole with an intermediate gooseneck fitting to support an umbrella. The service umbrella is distinguishable for its reliance on a conventional umbrella for a canopy.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed because there is neither a teaching nor a suggestion to utilize a foldable swirling type canopy with or without a top canopy.